


Shaw's Day Off

by organicdonut



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Oneshot, shoot, steak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/organicdonut/pseuds/organicdonut
Summary: Now, it wasn’t that Shaw didn’t like an action packed day. It’s just that she also appreciated a food filled day. Particularly a steak filled day. Finch, sensing a boring day ahead, lets Shaw and Reese off for the day and Shaw has some fun with our favourite unwanted guest.





	Shaw's Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic in years so just sorta testing the waters. Any and all criticism welcome! I'm hoping to start a longer Shoot episodic fic soon. My tumblr username is lexascandlestore . Hope you enjoy this!

_//scanning archine_

_//time 9:01 AM_

 “Ms. Shaw,” Finch didn’t even look up from his computer, “-and Mr. Reese. It seems like the city is a little safer than usual. I suspect it might be a good day to take off.”

“Take off, Finch? That doesn’t sound like it was in the job description.” Reese walked over to the computer table slowly, brushing his fingers on the books on his desk.

“Well, you’ll still be on call, I suppose.”

“Oh, great.” Shaw said gruffly.

“Good enough for me,” Reese told Finch. “I’ll see you when duty calls. Enjoy your day off, Shaw.”

Shaw didn’t say anything as Reese left the library.

“Where do you think he’s going?”

“I think Mrs. Morgan might be involved.”

Smirking, Shaw left the library. The mention of Zoe, Reese’s on-off again buddy reminded her of Root. Root had been running around in Washington last time she heard from her (Root had been checking in with the team often, trying to ‘stay in the loop with you kids’) and Shaw had no idea when she would be back around to annoy her. She didn’t miss Root of course. She was actually glad to have a whole day to herself. Her alone time was important to her because dealing with people was exhausting, all their emotions and idiotic tendencies and inabilities to just stay calm…yeah. Alone time was good.

She headed down to the closest subway with one and only one destination in mind.

_//scanning archive ---_

_//time 12:51 PM_

_//Chuck’s Steakhouse_

Working her way down her list of top rated Steakhouses downtown, Shaw found herself in a booth near the back of a Chuck’s Steakhouse eyeing the carpetback steak on the menu. She was engrossed in the menu, seeing familiar items and humming appreciation at some of the more creative choices Chuck or whoever –as long as they were good – made. The drink selection here was quite impressive and hoping Finch was right with his guess of a clear day, she began musing over the list of beers and scotch selection.

_Hm. Chuck’s got it right here. Where’s the damn waiter?_

“What can I get for you, sweetie?”

Shaw was too absorbed by her menu to notice someone approach the table (which was really a special case scenario. Nothing but the promise of good food could make her remotely turn her senses off – besides the actual food, she supposed.). The use of ‘sweetie’ to address her, paired with _that_ voice hit her just as she turned up to see none other than Root looking down on her with that signature smirk.

“What are you doing here?” Shaw frowned.

“Just stopping by. Thought I might join you for lunch and see if there was anything I could get for you.” The last part of her sentence reverted back to her waitress voice with a side of flirtatiousness, which was pretty good besides the innuendo and Shaw suspected that she’d played waitress before in her careers, if you could call them that.

“How’d you know where I was?”

Root just raised an eyebrow at Shaw as she slid into the seat opposite her ignoring how Shaw stiffed up.

“Right,” she muttered, “On my day off too. You’re such a pest.”

Root smiled knowingly. The malice in Shaw’s aggressive statements had just been decreasing and decreasing lately and they hardly bothered or deterred her at all.

“She thought you could use some _friendly_ company.”

“Great.” Shaw said glaring at the menu, “You can order the Beef Wellington. I’ll have some.”

“How demanding.”

Shaw looked up at here, “Least you could do if you’re going to annoy me while I have lunch.”

They waited for someone to attend to them silence, Root starting at Shaw while Shaw stared at the menu.

“So, Sameen,” Root dragged her name out airily, “-since you’re such a steak expert, do you cook?”

Curious as to the conversation topic and not completely perturbed by a topic of food, Shaw closed her menu to give Root some attention.

“Yeah. Whenever I get time.”

“You know,” Root flipped her hair over her shoulder passing Shaw a knowing look as she looked at Root a second more than usual, “I’m a great cook.”

Shaw snorted.

“I really doubt that.”

“Think about it Sam. I have every recipe ever written at my disposal.”

“Are you trying to say that the Machine is a great cook?”

Root raised an eyebrow.

“Why shouldn’t she be?”

“The Machine? A good cook?”

“Cooking is all about proportions. Anyone can do it. Don’t you watch Pixar?”

“I don’t watch kid flicks, Root.”

The Machine told Root the date that Shaw had seen the film in her ear and Root smiled.

“What?” Shaw said, grumpily, looking around for the waiter.

“Nothing, sweetie.”

The waiter (finally) came up to their table a little hurried. He was a scrawny kid with blue jeans and neatly ironed button down, sporting a logo on the chest.

“Hi there, I’m Caleb. Thanks for waiting! I’ll be serving you today. Welcome to Chuck’s steakhouse. Is this your first time?”

“No.”

Root raised an eye at Shaw’s lie.

“Great! What can I get you?”

“I’ll have the carpetbag steak. And she’ll have the Beef Wellington.”

Caleb looked at Root who smiled back at him.

“Anything else?”

Root spoke up, “A side of mashed potatoes please. And I’ll take a Coke.”

“Anything for you?” Caleb looked at Shaw.

“No, that’s it. Wait. I’ll take my steak spiced up.”

“Alrighty!” Caleb proceeded to take Root’s menu and was about to take Shaw’s when she put her hand over it protectively.

“I’ll keep this.”

“Okay. No problem.”

Caleb disappeared into the restaurant, not looking the least bit frightened to his credit.

Their food came soon after with Root immediately pushing her steak to Shaw and taking the mashed potatoes and the side salad’s the two steaks were served with. She watched Shaw’s extremely excited expression happily.

“How’s your steak, Sameen?”

“It’s pretty good actually. I’m kinda surprised. This sauce is pretty rich.”

“I’m glad. I’ll make sure to put it on my list for the next time we got out.” Root said with a wink to an eye roll from Shaw

“How are your mashed potatoes?”

“They are quite good. Care for some of this salad?”

“No.” Shaw scoffed.

“You’d think, as a doctor, you’d eat more than just meat all the time.”

Shaw simply glared at her and they finished their meal quickly in a comfortable silence.

Caleb came back with a check a little while later and Shaw handed him the ‘mission expense only’ credit card from Finch to him.

“Care for a post lunch nap?” Root cooed.

“No.”

“We should do this again sometime.”

Shaw, surprisingly, didn’t say no right away.

“If you really are into food…I guess I wouldn’t mind if you came along sometimes.”

“Awh, Sameen.”

“Don’t push it.”

_//scanning archine_

_//time...next day…10:53 AM_

The whole team minus Fusco who was at work was crowded around Finch’s computer desk.

“Back to work, huh, Finch.”

“Yes. We have received a new number,” Finch was typing mercilessly at his computer, “But how were your days off?”

“Good, Finch. Had a nice day in.”

“And you Ms. Shaw?”

“Wasn’t bad. Tried this new Steakhouse downtown.”

“Hm,” said Reese, “-sounds like your kind of date.”

“We had a good time.” Root’s voice came through as she snuck up behind them. Shaw glared at her while Reese smirked.

“Say, Harry, how good of a cook do you think your Machine is?” Finch looked up at Root from his computer, eyebrow raised.

“An odd question. I suppose… depends on the cook. I really haven’t the slightest clue.”

“Better than Shaw do you think?”

“I highly doubt that.” Shaw said annoyed.

“Can’t say I know the answer to that, Ms. Groves. I suppose you could test it…”

“Dinner at your place sometime, Shaw?” Reese piped in.

“Sounds like fun,” Root laughed. “Up for the challenge, Sameen?”

Shaw just groaned, walking out of the room they were in to another, exclaiming on her way out, “Only if you want to lose, Root.”

Finch looked at Reese amused while he shrugged back.

Root simply smiled, hoping Harold would declare another day off in the near future.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
